


Neutral Zone

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk having to met up with Dr. Gillian Taylor some nine months later after leaving with the Science Vessel Aurora, are later involved with a computer glitch with there navigational systems, and finds out that they appear near the Romulan neutral zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral Zone

It's been three days now that Dr. Gillian Taylor has been on board the Enterprise 1701-A, since he decided, Gillian had accepted his offer to finally stay on board as part of the science team working with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

We are currently upgrading a few of our systems, including our navigational computer systems. Captain Scott has been screaming bloody murder for these up grades for the past year, ever since moving out from Earth's space port.

It's given me a chance to finally to have him to get closer to Gillian.

However, I have a special meeting he needed to attend in the briefing room, to discuss the changes, crew updates and a report from Dr. McCoy for the command staff physicals, and no doubt, I will be needed to checked out once again by the good doctor.  
//////  
The following crew members have been included with the briefing.

Commander Spock, Captain Scott, Dr. McCoy, Dr. Taylor, Commander Uhura, and Helmsman Lt. Galway.

Kirk walks into the briefing room with everyone ready to report their findings with the upgrade.

Before we start, Dr. McCoy will you do the honors to report on the status of your sickbay.

"I have found that all is in order with my sick bay, all techs, doctors, nurses and students are all set with each of the department heads. Only the command staff needs their physicals, including our own Captain James T. Kirk, who been neglecting to come see me, only Commander Spock has been a good boy to come in to see me with his green blood." Everyone chuckled accept for James Kirk.

"Report noted, Doctor McCoy!

"Really, Spock, you really need to loosen a bit!"

"Doctor McCoy, I know that I am from the 20th century, but that was a real insult by my standards, even for this century as well."

"Touche!, Bones, now let's get started."  
/////////

Romulan Neutral Zone

Two of the main Romulan war birds were having problems with there navigational computer systems, there computers were showing a glitch trying to figure out just exactly where they were, having to not know on whether they were on there side of the border, when in fact they weren't.

Federation vessel Dear Born having been on patrol the past four months have been on there side of the neutral zone, making sure that trouble doesn't start with the Romulan empire.

Captain William Daniels in charge of the Dear Born for the last three years, never had any trouble with the Romulans until now. He was in his quarters asleep, when his first officer/science James Emery on the bridge noticed two Romulan vessels on there side of the zone, with there navigational computer screen for the Helmsman position.

Emery having to been serving with Daniels three years, called him from the command chair with the news.

Captain Daniels having to be in his late fifties, never married, has always found that duty to Star Fleet was most important. "Yes, Emery, what is it? Still have asleep from his waking too quickly from the page.

"Sir, our sensors show two Romulan War birds on our side of the zone, and I have the feeling, they don't even know, we are here in the first place, by the way they are traveling at a leisurely pace."

"I will be there in ten minutes, but in the meantime, place the ship on general quarters until we know for sure, on what exactly is going on at the moment, have communications send a coded message to Star Fleet Command."

"Yes sir, right away Captain Daniels!" He can hear the red alert announcement go off throughout the entire 32 levels with the 480 crew members heading for there stations.  
//////////

On board the Enterprise...

Dr. McCoy was finishing the last of the medical testing on his friend Captain James T. Kirk. 

"So how am I, Bones? Getting up from the medical examination table.

"You'll live!, otherwise your health is just perfect, including Junior!" 

Having to touch his groin area, to make Kirk blush in such a long time. "Really Bones, do you have to be be disgusting for when it comes to your southern charm?

"Just lucky I guess!, now get out here and go see to your friend Gillian, and don't be late this time."  
//////////////

A Few minutes later, Dr. Gillian Taylor in her quarters having dinner ready for herself and James Kirk, she was dressed in a beautiful night gown filled with sequins, that she was able acquire during her time on the Aurora science vessel visiting a number of exotic planets along the way.

When her door bell chimed, she told Jim to come in. He was not expecting to see Gillian, looking ever so lovely.

"Whoa!, Am I in the wrong quarters? While watching her appearance walking over to him.

"Now James, you need to relax, computer pleased lock the door." She can hear the computer tell her a resounding yes, to her request."Now that is strange Jim, I never heard a computer give a reply like that before."

"Probably nothing, Gillian, now you were saying something about relaxing more."

She goes to open up the jacket of his uniform, while taking it off, along with the shirt to be topless, she tells him to step out of his boots, while she helps him on her bed, placing them on the side. 

She goes to remove his uniform belt buckle pulling it out from his pants, along with opening the button on his pants to pull them off as well, while leaving him with just his boxers even for the 23rd century.

"Really James! Computer, please turn down the lights please." This time the computer obeyed without having to say a word.

Gillian goes to take off his boxers to reveal his penis already hard and ready to go, it's at this point, she takes off her clothing to reveal her breasts and the rest of her body to him, she climbs on top of his body to kiss him really hard, along with grabbing his hardness into her hand.  
///////  
Down in engineering, Commander Scott having to be working late, one of his engineers told him that there was a problem with the navigational computer systems, along with other issues with the main computer. There has been reports of complaints that the ship wide computer voice activation system was going haywire.

Commander Scott, having to be exhausted was able to realize that a glitch was somewhere in the main computer. As to why, he asked Commander Spock to check it out with his science station on the bridge.

On the bridge having to be late on board. "Curious!", he said to know one in particular, when he noticed that a asteroid had been in the area to cause havoc with other Federation vessels a week ago, along with having to by past the Romulan neutral zone.

"Lt. Galway, please check our position with the navigational computer, and find out just where we are exactly?

"Yes sir." He replied while going to work at his station at helm.

"I don't believe this, but it seems a vessel is a light year away from here, I think sir, it's the Federation vessel Dear Born, it's like we are close to the Romulan Neutral zone, The Dear Born, looks liked it's been attack Commander Spock." 

"Interesting!, Commander Palmer please place the ship on red alert, Captain Kirk to the bridge!"  
///////

In Dr. Gillian Taylor's quarters.

They were having dinner after having there fun in bed. "Jim! 

"I heard!, Bridge, what's wrong?" Waiting for Spock to reply to his question.

"Jim, you need to come up here right away, we have just found that the Enterprise is near the Romulan neutal zone due to a navigational glitch, due to a asteroid having to been in the area the past seven days, plus the Star Fleet vessel Dear Born has been attacked, we have been unable to tell on whether or not there are survivors."

"I will be right up, but in the meantime place the Enterprise on red alert."

When Gillian Taylor heard the alert, she needed to get dressed very quickly to head for the sickbay and the science department to help out. Five minutes later she meets Dr. McCoy in sickbay looking tired. "I see your looking rather energetic this evening?"

"Shut up, Dr. McCoy!" She leaves him in the wake of a tornado heading for her station." He mumbles under his breath while going to work to check on his sickbay and personnel.

/////  
On board the Romulan war Bird T' Paw, Sub Commander T' Ong having been through this months ago with a solar flare, along with the Federation saving there race with a vaccine, but this time this was much more serious now, with having been attacked by the Federation vessel despite an navigational error with there systems, they had no choice in the matter to fire back with there weapons.

"Sub Commander T' Ong, long range sensors show a a Federation Vessel coming into the area, I believe it's the Enterprise, sir."

"On screen helmsman." The Enterprise was coming into view.

"Sir, there is a message coming in to the Enterprise from Star Fleet Command."

"Can you tap into there communications systems?" He ordered.

"No sir, there is just too much interference at the moment, for us to pick up the message, Sub Commander T' Ong."

"Send a message to the Message to Captain James Kirk, and let him know that we did not attack first, but rather it was the opposite, on there part, let him know that I am in charge of this vessel."

"Yes, Sub Commander T' Ong."  
/////////  
Commander Uhura having been called to the Bridge to help with Commander Palmer to work with her board and any interference from the computer.

"Captain Kirk, there is a message coming in from the T' Paw and Sub Commander T' Ong, he states that the Dear Born attacked first, they had no choice in the matter to fire back, he wishes to help with any any survivors that might be still alive."

"Are you able to send a message back, Uhura?

"Yes sir, the communications officer wishes a live transmission to have Sub Commander T' Ong speak with you."

"On screen Commander Uhura!" 

"Captain Kirk, I am here to speak with you about a misunderstanding with your Star Fleet vessel Dear Born, but I do wish to make you, understand that a glitch in our navigational computer systems from the recent asteroid that was in this area of space, and I will order my vessel and the T' Paul to help rescue any survivors on board, as soon as possible."

"Very well Sub Commander T' Ong, we will have a truce to settle our differences, until this matter is settled with our navigational computers, beam over with your people and mine will begin an one hour, just be sure to have your bio suits available just in case."

"One hour, I have my people beam over to the Dear Born." The view screen goes blank. 

"Commander Uhura, advise Sickbay and the science labs to be ready to beam over using transporters on level four."

"Yes sir", She makes a ship broad cast to be heard all over the ship. "Attention, the following departments will head for the transporter room four, level four for a joint effort to find any survivors on board the Dear Born, Sick Bay, science department, Captain Scott, engineering, please report in one hour for beam over."

When Dr. McCoy heard the message, he went to order his medical team to be ready, while he went to the science lab to have Dr. Gillian Taylor ready to beam over to help. 

She looks up from her computer terminal."Dr. McCoy, I heard!, I will get my bio suit and head for the transporter room, tell me something, has Jim ever dealt with anything like this before over the years?

"Many times that I can't even count!" He replied. "Let's get moving." He ordered.  
/////////  
On board the Dear Born, life signs showed there were over four hundred dead, with the 80 others on the bridge, sickbay, engineering and on level eight crew quarters.

Both the Romulans and the Enterprise crews were able to find most of them. Dr. Gillian Taylor having to be on the Dear Born bridge, found with her tricorder that Captain Daniels and his first officer were still alive, but barely! She had the transporter and Captain Scott to beam them over to sickbay as soon as possible, with Dr. McCoy and his doctors standing by.

Captain James T. Kirk requested for other vessels that might be in the area to help out, two vessels within reach made it within the hour, including the medical vessel Aurora, Dr. Taylor's ship having transferred over to the Enterprise. Star Fleet Command was advised of the total situation including the truce with the Romulans until things were solved. 

A total of all 80 of the survivors were rescued, 20 of those found by the Romulans, they were beam over to the Enterprise to the main Medical sick bay units having to be swamped with patients including Captain Daniels and his First officer survived.

As it turned out, all glitches were worked out between all vessels, once they were able to figured out how to cleared up the trouble by Captain Scott and his teams, the same can be said for the two Romulan vessels.

All survivors were transported out on different ships, Captain Daniels and First Officer stayed on board the Enterprise, until they were fully recovered, they would be needing a new vessel, since the Dear Born was totally destroyed and beyond repair.

As for the truce, that continued on between Star Fleet Command and the Romulan Empire.

The Enterprise was ordered back to Earth to drop off Captain Daniels and First Officer for debriefing, it would take a week to arrive at high warp speeds.

And in the meantime, it gave the chance for everyone to finally relax, while the injured can heal.  
//////  
It was three days later when Captain James T. Kirk ran into Dr. Gillain Taylor in her science department working at her computer terminal.

She looks up from her terminal when he walks over to her, while placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck." James, I missed you, what is going on?"

"I would like to say that I am very proud of you during the crisis, it was liked that you fit really well in with this century."

"I tried my best, James, but at least we were able to save 80 instead of losing the entire crew, do you think Star Fleet Command might be harsh with Captain Daniels, and his Executive officer James Emery?

"There is a possible chance, Gillian, but who knows!, by the way how about a rematch this time in my quarters?, I told Mr. Spock not to bother me unless, there is a real emergency."

"What did he say?" While getting up from her seat to give a kiss to him before trying to answer her question."Later!"


End file.
